


Shoot! Kill him!

by iacta



Category: Project Wingman (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, i dunno academy au or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iacta/pseuds/iacta
Summary: A mock dogfight over the academy.Based on the video that got me into the game and IFF DB-3
Relationships: Comic & Diplomat (Project Wingman), Prez & Monarch (Project Wingman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shoot! Kill him!

"Shoot! Kill him!"

The two aircraft were situated in a one-circle dogfight, the trailing T/F-4 slowly gaining rate on the leading F/E-4. Just before the trainer aircraft gets his shots off, the F/E-4, in a last-ditch effort, goes vertical, knowing that the trainer wouldn't be able to follow. "God damn- there you go. Look at him on the sight, between the high sixes!" Prez screams out to Monarch, who's trying to keep the brick that they're flying from going into a flat spin and simultaneously gain on their opponent's aircraft. Monarch rolls over to follow, pulls full flap deflection, and starts pulling up. "There we go! Don't let the nose fall!"

The lead aircraft clearly hadn't anticipated the trainer trying to follow and, what Monarch assumes to be a mistake made by panic, kicks the rudder to the right and goes from a near-stall to a full dive with blue-hot afterburners blazing just a few thousand feet off of Monarch's nose. Monarch follows, gently feathering the rudder and rolling over to give pursuit to the F/E-4 with their own burners screaming.

"Go get him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!!"

The F/E-4 starts pulling to the right, which Monarch responds by slightly lowering his throttle and pulling his own trainer's nose right to try and get his sights on target. The lead aircraft starts twitching his plane about in the sky just slightly to get Monarch's firing solution off and to buy him a little bit more time.

"GO GET HIM! Put the nose on him and kill him!" Prez, just a tad bit more enthusiastic in her outcries to Monarch, pre-emptively arms the last heat-seeker they have just in case. The bandit rolls and kicks the rudder to the right too aggressively after doing the same, yet milder, maneuver to the left, but this results in the lead aircraft entering the F/E-4's signature Phantom tumble, though a bit more subdued from the tumbles that made you fall into an unrecoverable flat spin.

"Come on, he's out in front! Shoot him! Shoot him!!"

Monarch aligns his nose with the aircraft tumbling out of the sky, getting a clear lock tone from his missile, and...

_"Fox two, splash one."_

Prez cackles maniacally in the backseat as Monarch utters the words, but quickly calms herself down as calls from Hitman two, four, and five come in to terminate. With clear mirth in her voice, she responds "Hitman one, terminate! See ya later!"

"Dust damn Monarch," Comic speaks out from Hitman two's backseat. "How the hell do you manage to beat all three of us in that thing?"

"Yeah, I mean, I expected to last longer, but.. I guess this thing isn't all that great when you're going up against Monarch." A male voice, Hitman four's, speaks up from his T-21 and Hitman five responds with a frustrated hum of approval followed by a string of curses to herself with some ranting of what she should've done, but quickly shuts up after realizing that she was talking out loud. "Sorry."

"Bet you fifty we would've won if I was in the front seat instead of Dip," Comic quips, but Prez quickly quips back "Nah, even if you both were in F/D-14s we would've had your asses!"

"I'm afraid she's right, Mick," Dip says after a moment, "Monarch's something else entirely. Alright, hitman two's bingo. Let's RTB."

"Yup, Hitman one is bingo too. RTB." Prez tosses a bag of chips over the front seat, "You earned it after pulling that off, boss, but easy on the G's, yeah?" Monarch responds with a thumb raised high over his seat so she can clearly see it, while looking out to the sides of his cockpit to see Hitman team forming up.

**Author's Note:**

> very first time dabbling in creative writing at all so I'm not sure how well I did or didn't do, so feel free to comment criticism, praise (doubt) or whatever else


End file.
